The Jewels of the Noldor
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: An alternative history of the Silamirllion in which the Valar do intervene in Beleriand.
1. Chapter 1

The Jewels of the Noldor

But one of an alternative history, so be warned, things in this tale will be a bit different. Here is the premise. The Valar do help the Noldor after the destruction of the Trees and go to war against Morgoth. But, surprise surprise, things are no better in this version. And maybe the events here go a little way towards explaining why the Valar did not go on such an exercise. I have tried to make the tale as tragic as Tolkien's original one was which is a bit difficult. Anyway, please R and R, Ham!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Manwe looked down from the peaks of mighty Taniquetil and sighed. How had things gone so wrong with the Valar's children in the paradise of Valinor? Or at least paradise it was supposed to be. Yet now there was turmoil amongst them and a large part of the headstrong, but independent Noldor were in flight. Their high-king had even been slain and his spirit was not returning for quite a while even for immortals yet. The trees, the pride of Yavanna, her greatest works had been destroyed and their light was only now trapped in the jewels of Feanor, the Silmarils.

Manwe frowned in anger. It was his brother, Melkor, now christened Morgoth who was responsible, solely. He had slain Finwe, devised cunning policies to divide the Noldor, setting brother against brother, or at least half-brother against half-brother and child of Illuvatar against child of Illuvatar. But he was happy about one thing. The time for fear and indecision was past. He had consulted with Eru. His advice was clear. The Valar were to gather a host and take the war to Morgoth to take him for his past sins and recover the precious jewels. He was to gather a council of the Valar to tell them of the decision.

Tulkas was delighted at the chance to get to grips with Morgoth as it Ulwe, but Yavanna grieved at the hurts that would inevitably happen in such a conflict, even in victory. Also, she was not sure that victory will be as easy as her brethren seem to think and she asked what about Feanor's oath and the fate of the Silmarils.

Manwe didn't regard this as a problem as he wassure that the Silmarils will be used for the good of the world and the oath incorporated. But just as the council disperses, word reaches them of the slaughter at the havens. Feanor hears of the decision of the Valar but he payed itt scant regard. Indeed he laughed and says, 'So, the Valar follow my lead do they? No doubt trying to cash in on my glory. But what of it?' He does not think that the Valar can do anything which his Noldor cannot anyway, and so he doesn't change any plans.

One creature who was very angered at the slaughter of his favorite Elves is Osse. The vassal of the sea refuses flat to work with those that have carried this deed out slaughtered and will take no part in any campaign to recover the Silmarils. In fact the sea angel was very close to outright defection again to Morgoth. This is a serious handicap as Osse did vital work in the first campaign.

Indeed, the seas now become rough indeed. Even Tulkas was discomforted. It took him a while to take the journey from Valinor to Beleriand under the seas even as a Valar. After much wonderings when he did finallly make it to Middle-Earth he found that Feanor and his host are ahead of him. Tulkas can see in the distance the dark peaks of Thangodoruim, at his height, but also noticed Feanor and remembered that the headstrong Noldor is wanted by the Valar. He paused, wondering what to do. Brains was not Tulkas's strong point. Also, Olwe who might have given council is away at the moment.

Tulkas called upon Feanor to give himself up. This is met with a cold, negative response! Tulkas moved towards Feanor and forced Feanor to hide in the hills. Feanor wondered what to do. Then a dark, shadowy figure came to his tent and says that whilst Tulkas cannot be killed, Tulkas is a Valar, he has a sword with powers that if Tulkas is penetrated in his heal will put the Valar out of action for many hundreds of years. Feanor accepts the sword, but does not question who the messenger is.

Years later it is found out that the messenger was in fact Sauron, servant of Morgoth. If Feanor was thinking, he might have realized that weapons of sourcery would come from Morgoth, but at the moment he is only to happy to have a plan to deal with Tulkas. He chooses his eldest son, Maeodhras to carry out the deed. This is successful and Tulkas falls to the sea in a slumber, but Maeodhras is slain as well. Morgoth laughs at the fact that two of his greatest enemies have conspired to eliminate one.

Feanor's host comes first to Beleriand, followed by the Fingolfin Noldor and the host of the Valar lead by Eonwe, Many of the host of Feanor welcome Fingolfin and are amazed by him and his peoples crossing of the Ice, but Feanor remains unimpressed. There is little love, indeed outright hatred between the brothers. But he cannot take Angband by himself. Though his peoples do take the best stragetic ways to attack the fortress and deny access to them by those they don't trust such as the Valar's host. The Valar assail Angband, but right at the time of Angband's weakness, right at the time when there might have been triumph over Morgoth, the cause is weakened by firstly the lack of Tulkas and also divisions amongst the Noldor and Eonwe. Angband survives!

But is under siege. Although there is an outright hatred between Feanor and Fingolfin, the same is not so true amongst their sons and some rapprochement takes place though if there is not outright war, there is still considerable distrust between the parties. But Feanor has some sense not to take on both the Valar and Morgoth and a peace comes to Beleriand and some joy as realms are established and Men come to the fertile country of the North and prosper after a fashion for many decades.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jewels of the Noldor

The second chapter in this alternative universe version of the Silmarillion. The Valar do intervene in Beleriand after Feanor's rebellion and the flight of the Noldor. But things do not work out as planned.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Although many of the lands prospered and lived in peace, Angband had not been captured but was still under siege in the north. Morgoth could still cause trouble. Maglor was kidnapped whilst riding on the border and attacking an Orc-force that proved stronger than first appears. Maglor was hung outside Angband. He was rescued by Fingon. This act did go some way towards reconciling the two factions of the Noldor and Feanor does, as far as he is able to with his oath, though been more friendly with Feanor does not win him any favours with Eonwe!

After many decades of peace, Eonwe considered renewing the assault upon Angband. But events move swifter than his plans did. One night, rivers of fire and armies of Orcs issue from Angband with Balrogs and Dragons. Ironically, one of the sons of Feanor, Curufin does witness these movements and had he issued warnings to Eonwe much loss and destruction would have been avoided, but as he is not on speaking terms with any of those loyal to Eonwe he choose not to do this.

The destruction and slaughter are terrible. Amrod and Amros are slain. Morgoth does not achieve the victory he is looking for, but does push back the hosts of the West and somewhat lossens the siege. Minas Tirith, stronghold of Fingon is taken. In one nasty incident, some of the Noldor are fleeing the battle, terrified at the destruction and armies of Orcs. Fingon sees them flee. He calls upon them to halt. They do not. Fingon has been instructed to keep the assault up on Angband at all costs. Therefore, he tries to prevent their retreat by force and ends up killing many of them. Fingon later regrets this deed and is reprimanded for it, but this does not alter the fact that he did do it!

In another incident, Barahir and the Men from Hithilum save Finrod from an ambush.

Fingolfin rode out bravely to meet the onslaught. But he is cut of by the armies of Angband. Unable to flee and facing death, he sees the walls of the fortress of Morgoth. He calls upon he who was once called Melkor to mortal combat in front of all of the Dark Lord's captains. Morgoth comes and though he fights heroically, Fingolfin is slain. Even his estranged half-brother admires Fingolfin for his bravery in at least attempting to duel with the foe of the world.

But the siege of Angband was over. One of those people that suffer are those men of Barahir. They were caught in the sights of Morgoth and are hunted and as a people few survive. One of those is Beren son of Barahir. In fact, as is written elsewhere he is the only one. As is also written elsewhere Beren retreats and penetrates Doriath. There he finds Luthien and a very paranoid and anti-man Thingol. But despite this, events happen roughly as is written elsewhere. Beren and Luthien gain a Silmaril from Morgoth, Beren dies, is retrieved by Luthien who becomes mortal, and Thingol's mood towards mortal man softens. Beren and Luthien depart and are never seen by Men again.

Eonwe decides to renew the assault upon Morgoth and to break into Angband. He mustered a mighty force of Noldor, Man, with new forces of men arrived from the East, the forces of Turgon and even those of Doriath. Thingol has decided that it is unwise to remain in isolation and became friendly at least towards Eonwe and those that follow him. Though he personally remains in Doriath. Feanor is also in the host and for the moment in alliance with Eonwe, though he had different designs towards the jewels than Eonwe has.

With such a force of arms, Eonwe forced Morgoth to retreat. But on the way, they pass a pit of captive slaves. All of whom have been cruelly slaughtered rather than released. One of those is the brother of Gwyndor. This Elf is driven to rage by this and leads many of the Elven warriors on a great charge to Angband's gates and bang on the door. Morgoth now unleashes his full force consisting of Balrogs, Worms, Trolls and Orcs in multitude. The battle began in earnest.

The hosts of Eonwe were driven back. But then Turgon and Fingon launch a counter-attack. The host recovers much of what it has lost. The armies of Morgoth are now driven back towards Angband. It looks like this could be a victory. It just seems that the host of Eonwe, everyone united, is about to achieve a memorable triumph. Many of the Orcs were now fleeing and indeed the Elven-guard press upon the bodyguard of the Balrog himself. Morgoth responded by launching missiles of fire out of Angband, but this is a last desperate throw.

Then there comes a dreadful shout from the battlefield. Eonwe has fallen! He had come out to inspect the assault upon Morgoth for himself when one of the missiles from Angband had hit him, and he had died in the resulting explosion. This created confusion in the ranks and allows the hosts of Morgoth to re-group. A quick decision on leadership had to be made. Feanor was chosen as leader of the army. Despite his dubious political past, he is the eldest Elven-lord present and this is thought to be the best choice.

Though Feanor proves not to be the wisest stragest. Morgoth rein-forced his defences which are now pretty much impenetrable. Despite this Feanor threw in wave after wave of attack. The slaughter is great amongst muddy land. Even the presence of the dragon, Glaurung doesn't deter him. But not everyone agrees. Turgon soon sees the situation as hopeless and after a long and heated debate with Feanor departed, with accusations of treason. The Dwarves depart, they have given Glaurung such a wound that he departs from the field, but their king is killed in the attack. The others leave the field and none stop them.

Hurin was more optimistic. He, after encouragement from Feanor, leads the men of Hithilum in an assault upon Angband's walls. Even against one of the Balrogs. They hold their own for a while, but become trapped there despite desperate attempts to free them. Another Balrog comes and created a wall of fire which engulfs the men, all of whom perish by burning save Hurin himself who is captured and made to sit in a cell under Angband whilst the battle continues.

The war became a bloody stalemate. Feanor remains convinced that Angband can be breached, against all evidence, and continued to send people to the assault. But others are not so sure and there is an insurrection against Feanor's leadership. Feanor is deposed. He departed in a huff with a few of his remaining family that were still loyal to him. But now the leadership of the attack had become an issue. Feanor is the eldest of the lords, but his incompetency has rather clouded his claim.


End file.
